In recent years, due to the general public use of personal computers and their electronic information, as well as the widespread use of the Internet and the consequent multiplicative effect of the circulation of information, the amount of information to be processed has increased explosively.
The same can be said for inventions in measurement technologies in the biotechnology field, as well as inventions from developments in the scientific technologies.
In the past, various information handling means involving interpreting such information and extracting promising information have been accomplished. Such means include, depending on developing fixed quantities for the relations between the elements that make-up the information (information objects), searching for such relational information objects, classification of the information objects, and the extraction and collection of information objects.
Examples of these information processing means include the Internet searching service “google” (www.google.com), or genetic classifications according to the clustering of gene expression frequency information in the biotechnology field.
For a long time, there has been a method using a dictionary as an information processing means for the interpretation of information. In other words, it is a means for using information prepared beforehand that correspond to individual information objects, and an example of such an application would be computerized language translation.
Information handling means for using the fixed quantities of relations among information objects have vagueness, in the possibility of easy application in various fields, in terms of the information produced from such applications.
In the extraction of characteristics for expressing the collection of information objects pertaining to the information being analyzed, the results become controlled by the nature of the information.
Regarding methods using dictionaries, in order to get with certainty the aimed for information, it is also difficult to use dictionaries suited for these various different purposes.
Additionally, it is noted that the following patent literature exists which is related to the present invention: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-330966, although this reference does not negate the novelty or inventiveness of the present invention.